


Dance The Nightmares Away

by MineIsTheNoose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Couple's First Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Desperate, F/M, L-Bombs, Riding, Sequel, Sweet, blowjob, needy, reverse comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineIsTheNoose/pseuds/MineIsTheNoose
Summary: This is a sequel to another of my scripts titled (you guessed it) "Finally fucked By Your High School Crush". In this one, you reveal to your boyfriend that you've been having nightmares related to your shared past, and it's been taking a toll on you mentally. He offers a way to hopefully rid you of those nightmares with a wholesome plan, and you take him up on the offer... after that, you want nothing more than to show him how much he means to you...Note: the inclusion of slow dance music where it is mentioned in the script is encouraged, but the script functions just fine without it too. Feel free to modify/improvise as desired. Thank you for reading!





	Dance The Nightmares Away

*returning from the bathroom, joining him on the couch*

Phew, thanks for waiting for me, babe! God, I swear I thought I was gonna piss my pants during that last episode! *laugh*

No, pausing is not an option! Didn't your parents ever teach you that when you start something, you damn well better finish it?

... Alright, yeah, I admit that doesn't make much sense in this context, but whatever, it's just too good, I don't want to have to pause. My bodily needs can wait... Well, some of my bodily needs can wait...

*kiss*

*more serious tone* Are you having a good time? Yeah, I am too. I've been looking forward to this soooo badly. God, I couldn't stop thinking about you at work all week. I even called my boss by your name once, that was awkward.

*laugh* No, I think he's used to dealing with my nonsense at this point. He shook his head and ignored it.

Yeah...

*short pause*

God, I'm so comfortable like this. Just cuddled up with you. I like the show, but I like you better.

No, no, I'm not too tired, we can start the next episode! Why, are you getting tired?

A bit? C'mon, it's only, like... shit what time is it? *you look at your phone* It's only eleven thirty! Well, whatever, we don't have to keep watching the show. We can continue tomorrow. Maybe there's something else you'd like to do? Something, or someone? *giggle*

Yeah, I know I'm pretty smooth! *laughing/kissing*

*serious tone* Hey... did you know I've been dreaming about you?

I mean, yeah, I've been borderline obsessed with you since high school ended, but I never dreamed about you until we got together last week. Every single night I've dreamed about you.

Uh, well... n-no, baby... I'd love to tell you that they were good, happy dreams, but... not a single one of them was.

Yeah, I'm serious. They were... pretty much nightmares.

*deep breath* Yeah, that's why I'm bringing it up. I've been meaning to talk to you about them. Promise not to laugh, though, okay?

No, I know you're not the kind of person to laugh at other people, but... I don't know, I feel stupid for having these dreams.

God, now I feel bad for putting myself down! Why are you so nice?! *soft laugh*

Yeah, just hold me tight for a second...

*deep breath* Okay... so, basically... all of these dreams are the same... mostly. We're back at prom all those years ago. I'm sitting down with my friends, just like I was in real life. We're at our table, talking about whatever bullshit; I can never remember when I wake up.

But then, I see you coming towards me. Just like you did in real life. We're both teens again - God, it feels so real!

But anyways... you walk up to me... just like you did. You look so nervous... God, babe! You were so red! But you were also so handsome. Wearing a nice suit. Like, none of the other guys put that much effort in, you know? All of that effort... for me... fuck...

But as you walk up to me, it's like there's a conscious part of me that starts screaming at me to say 'yes' to you. I know why you're coming my way - I knew it back in high school when it happened for real, too. So I scream at myself. 'Say yes to him! Please, you love him and he loves you! Say YES!' but I just stare at you as you walk up to me.

Just like in real life, you ask me, so timidly... 'Hi... want to dance?' And...

*tearing up* Sorry... I told you this was dumb...

*short pause as he comforts you*

*regaining composure* And I look you in the eye... my mind is still begging me to say 'yes'... but... I open my mouth and... do you know what I fucking say? I smile at you and say 'No, why the fuck would I want to do that?'

*crying/laughing* Hey, don't laugh! That's really what I say to you in my dream! Every fucking time! In real life I just said 'no', but it's like my subconscious wants to punish me by making me be an even bigger asshole to you in my dream!

But anyways... dream-you looks totally broken... you say 'oh', and... leave... dream-you doesn't think it's funny at all, babe. Dream-me doesn't think it's funny either. Fuck, real-me ESPECIALLY doesn't think it's funny. My mind screams at me for fucking up, and then... I wake up. Have you ever woken up crying, babe? It fucking sucks.

Yeah, I know it's not my fault... but it kind of is, no? If I hadn't been such a massive bitch back then, I wouldn't be fucking haunted by that memory.

*soft kiss*

Thank you, babe. I hope I get over those dreams too...

*short pause as he holds you*

Hm? You have an idea? What is it?

You think you can make my bad dreams go away? How are you gonna do that? Are you a hypnotist or something? How could you keep something like that a secret from me? *laugh*

You want to recreate that scene from prom? What are you talking about?

What are you doing?

*he puts on a slow dance song*

Babe, what are you doing? I-

*he asks you if you want to dance with him*

D-do I want to dance with you..? *short pause as you understand what he's doing*

Yes! Fucking YES I want to dance with you! *laughing/kissing*

Oh, god, hold me tight...

*softly* Yeah, better late than never. *giggle*

Shut your eyes, babe. Just for a second, pretend that we're back in that shitty school. Pretend we're surrounded by other horny teens who don't know what the fuck they're doing. Pretend that... that we never grew apart... I'm so sorry, babe... I'm so glad... finally... I got to say 'yes' to you... Thank you for dancing with me... it was so simple in the end... Thank you for asking me in the first place. I made a mistake, but I swear I'll never fuck up like that again...

*kiss*

Okay, okay, I'll be quiet. Let's just dance...

*stay silent as you dance, maybe just add the sounds of softly breathing. This can last as long as you want*

I'm wide awake, now, baby. Feeling you pressed up against me like this... finally fixing my past mistake. I love you. I love you so much.

Babe? I think we both know how that night would have ended, right? *soft laugh*

I've been on this birth control for over a week now. The pharmacist told me this is long enough. I think this would be the perfect time to finally feel you finish inside of me... in celebration, you know? what do you think?

Yeah, you like that idea too? *kiss*

You're the best. I really liked this little dance session. *laugh*

Thank you for letting me... fix my mistake.

I know, I know, you're tired of hearing me talk about 'mistake this' and 'mistake that', but... maybe you should just shut me up, then? *giggle*

*more kissing, extend as long as you want*

I love you. Up until you asked me if I wanted to come back here with you last week, I was sure that this was a chance I'd never have. But now, I get to look you right in the eye and tell you: baby, I love you. I want to feel... no, I yearn to feel you. All of you, all the time. And, to be blunt... right now, I... I'm unbelievably horny.

You want to eat me out? I'm not gonna argue with that. *laugh*

Yeah, I'll lay down on the couch. Here, just pull my pants off.

*laugh* Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I'm just a tad bit excited.

Okay... god, look at how soaked my panties are. You make me melt. Literally, apparently. *laugh*

Mmm, yeah, just peel them off of me.

Oh, god... I need this so badly... yeah, come on, go ahead.

God, don't tease me like that! *laugh* Don't get me wrong, I like when you kiss my thighs, but... I need you so badly, babe..!

Please, please...

Babe, I beg- Oh!

*intense moan as he starts to eat you out*

Yes, yes, baby! Holy shit, that's perfect!

Fuuuuck, yes!

Rub my clit, please!

Like that, like that, babe!

You know... maybe it's not the end of the world that it took us a few years to get together... that way, you got to practice... and become a fucking sex god, apparently *laugh*

Sorry, sorry, I'm not trying to pull your hair but... you're just too fucking good..!

I have to take my top off, get your hands up here and play with my tits..!

Oh, fuck yes!

Babe, I'm gonna cum, don't stop, I'm gonna fucking cum!

*extend/improvise as desired*

*you cum*

Ahh, fuck yes! Holy shit, babe! Ohhh...

*pause, heavy breathing as you ride out your orgasm*

Fuck, babe... you're so fucking good at that... every time... *laugh*

Okay... okay... take off your clothes too. Switch places with me, come on.

*he takes off his clothes and you switch places*

I have no fucking patience for teasing you, give me this cock.

*blowjob starts*

God, babe... I can feel that you've got quite the load churning in these balls for me, don't you?

Yeah? I can't wait for you to shoot it right into me... Ugh, just thinking about it turns me on so fucking much...

No more fucking condoms... no more pulling out...

But I admit that I'm gonna miss the feeling of you cumming down my throat...

Ah, I guess you'll still be able to finish in my mouth sometimes, babe... *giggle*

But, for tonight, I might as well give you the full blowjob treatment now, since there's no way you'll be finishing anywhere other than deep inside me. *laugh*

*deepthroat/end of blowjob, extend as long as you want*

Alright, alright, I'll stop. Don't cum, don't cum.

Here, just kiss me for a bit.

*kissing, extend as long as you want*

*soft laugh* God, you're fucking throbbing.

Little old me makes you feel that way, babe? *kiss/giggle*

*content sigh* It's nice to just rest on top of you like this... you're cozy. *giggle*

But I don't think I can wait any longer... I'm going to slip you inside of me, alright, babe?

Alright...

*moan as you slowly start to ride him*

Fuck, babe...

I know we've fucked... quite a few times at this point, but... it never gets old...

I'm never gonna get tired of... riding this perfect fucking cock...

Or of having you bend me over and pound the fuck out of me...

Should I go faster? Yeah?

*you pick up the pace*

Ah, fuck yes...

God, I love how you look at me, stop making me blush!

Well, if you're gonna stare at my tits, at least have the decency to touch them! *laugh*

Ah, fuck yes!

Babe? When you cum inside of me, I want that to be the official moment where... we stop looking back at how badly we - well, I - fucked up our past, and... I want it to represent our future, alright?

Shut up, I'm not cheesy! I only want to think of the good things to come for us, okay?

Yeah, yeah, I know it's about time!

So do it, baby! I don't want you to hold back! I want you to shoot every last drop of your cum into me! I need to feel you fill me up! Just like I've imagined in the past...

*improvise/extend as long as desired*

You're getting close? Good, cum for me! Please, baby! Cum for me, I need it!

*moaning as he cums inside of you*

Babe, thank you! *kissing*

*short pause as you both catch your breath*

That was incredible... God, I feel it inside of me... no, don't pull out just yet... just lay here with me...

*soft kisses*

I think... I could fall asleep on top of you like this...

Oh, don't worry about your cum leaking out of me, it won't stain your couch. I put down that towel, remember? Did you really think I just did that for fun? *soft laugh*

Shhh, just lay here with me, babe. This moment is so perfect. I look forward to seeing where our lives direct us. But wherever that may be, we'll go together.

I love you too.


End file.
